The growth of cloud computing has increased pressure for software businesses that produce traditional desktop applications to deliver their products via web or mobile platforms. Using traditional frameworks, developers would have to re-write much of their existing desktop software code to run on a web or mobile platform. Additionally, developers generally need to re-tool their resources to support web development.
In some cases, such re-writing and re-tooling may require retraining and/or hiring new personnel, since most code written for desktop applications uses different programming languages/environments than those employed for web or mobile platforms.
Accordingly, software development technologies may benefit from improved techniques of generating web or mobile views based on source code from desktop applications.